The First Chapter Of the Hermoine Exchange
by Maddie1
Summary: This is a chapter book of Hermoine's change from the good little girl to the punk crazy kid! It's going to be pretty funny, if I do say so myself!
1. The Hole

This is just the first chapter, and yes, Hermoine is acting oddly, but don't worry! It all makes sense in the end!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy! And if u do read this, please please please give a review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermoine led Fred and George to the secret hole in the wall. "Do you two know about this one yet?" she asked, a grin slowly creeping along her face. Fred stared at her in amazement, and George gave her a dumb, gaping look. Scratching his head, he tried to explain himself.  
  
"I was sure we'd found every secret path in the school…"  
  
"There's never been a path here before…"  
  
"Do ya think the school is making new secret passages itself?"  
  
"It's not possible!"  
  
Hermoine grinned. "Guys, do you want to check it out or what? C'mon, I'll show you." Hermoine led the way into the abandoned hole. The boys looked at each other, and then followed her in. The hole didn't stretch very far. In fact, after and 10 steps they ran into a wall!  
  
"I knew she couldn't have found a REAL secret room," Ron whispered to George.  
  
"I heard that," Hermoine said. "Don't you guys have ANY faith?" Hermoine reached up to the wall and traced a design on it, the shape of a keyhole. Immediately the wall started to jiggle and shake, until finally it disappeared with a POP! Looking sheepish, the twins followed her until they came to a door.  
  
"What's this?" asked George. "Another way to get into Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Nope." Hermoine responded with a grin. "It's a way to get to the Slytherin dorm. It takes you right into the boy's dorm. I can't go that often because, well, it causes quite a stir, but I've checked it out once or twice. You might want to visit it. I enjoyed it!"  
  
Laughing, Hermoine ran out the hole, leaving the boys staring speechlessly at each other. Their dream had been handed right to them! They could do whatever they wanted to the Slytherin's, and the Slytherins had no control! They were giddy with anticipation. Nodding to George, Fred reached for the door handle. It exploded in a red burst of light, and Fred snatched his hand back. It was slowly turning a nasty shade of blue.  
  
Fred grimaced, then turned and looked behind them. Hermoine was standing there, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Might want to know how to open the door?" she asked, her face crinkled into a smug grin.  
  
"Yeah, that might help," responded George, restoring Fred's hand back to normal with a quick spell.  
  
Hermoine, always the one to take charge and BE in charge, pushed the twins out of the way and walked up to the door. Pulling out her wand, she made a graceful arc in front of her and muttered a few words under her breath. The door slowly slid up into the wall, and the threesome found themselves looking in on the sleeping four-year Slytherins. 


	2. The Agreement

The second installment! GIVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The boys were all too excited to get started wreaking havoc on the Slytherins, but Hermoine held them back. She pulled them away and shut the door. "What are you doing?" George shrieked, clawing at the door. "We don't know how to get back in there!"  
  
"That's the point." Hermoine flipped her hair and started to walk away.  
  
"Hermoine, this is the oppurtunity of a lifetime! You HAVE to tell us how to get back in the dorm room, please!" George was begging now, on his knees.  
  
"I… never mind." She continued to walk away.  
  
"Anything! Anything you want, how do we get in?" George pleaded.  
  
"I… oh hell, George. I love Ron." Hermoine clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she finished the sentence, but the damage had been done.  
  
"Ron?" Fred asked, looking at Hermoine as if she must she confused. "OUR Ron?"  
  
"What other Ron is there?" Hermoine asked innocently. I've loved him so long, but no one knew. They all thought I loved Krum, but he just doesn't, well… do what Ron does to me. When I'm with Ron, my legs get weak, and I just… Oh, he… how can I explain it to you two? You've never been in love!" As soon as Hermoine threw this at them, they stopped gazing at each other with the sickening loving look and snapped their attention back to Hermoine.  
  
Clearing his throat, Fred started to speak, "Hermoine, if we hook you up with Ron, will you tell us the freakin' spell to open the door?"  
  
"Anything!" Hermoine gasped, "Anything!" She ran up to Fred and started to kiss the edges of his robe. "You are a god!" she cried.  
  
"Good, good, get off me, Hermoine!" Fred kicked her off and helped her up. Let's go get Ron for you so that me and George can get into the dorm!" 


	3. Ron and Hermoine

They led Hermoine down the hall, half dragging her because her knees kept giving way. Finally they got her to the Fat Lady, called out the password, and pulled her in. They left her to sit on the chair in the common room while they went up to talk to Ron.  
  
"Stay here!" they ordered her, and she settled meekly on the couch. They marched up the dorm stairs, and walked to Ron's bed. Instead of waking him up, they pulled out one of his hairs. HE squeaked, then rolled over and fell back asleep. They brought the hair to their pirvate bathroom, and walked over to the Polyjuice Potion they kept simmering there. Pulling out a glass, they dropped Ron's hair into it and Fred gulped it down. Soon, the potion took effect.  
  
"Right down to the last freckle!" George said, admiring the handywork.  
  
"I look like a big freckly pig!" Fred complained, pulling on his cheeks and examining himself.  
  
"Fred, go! You're going to run out of time!" Fred ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. When he reached the common room, though, he slowed down and sauntered into the room.  
  
"Hermoine?" he called. She turned, at he gasped. IT didn't look like Hermoine! IT, IT was pretty!  
  
"Ron?" she called, patting the couch beside her. "I need to talk to you." Fred leaped over the couch and sat with her. "Ron, I need to tell you something. Something important."  
  
Getting into the act, Fred reached over and pulled Hermoine closer. "You don't need to say a word, hunny. It's mutual. I love you, too."  
  
They pulled each other closer, and started to………………….  
  
MEANWHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron woke up, feeling rather groggy. HE sat up, but someone pushed him back down. They pulled back the sheets, and climbed in. Nestling their head against his and talking of Shakespeare and poetry, Ron soon recognized the voice. IT was Hermoine. And he did'nt mind her being there at all. 


	4. The Note

PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, during breakfast, Hermoine immediately ran up to Fred and George. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" she cried, holding their hands and smiling idiotically. She handed them a slip of paper, then ran off to Ron, who was waiting with his arms open wide at the next table. Fred ripped it open as fast as he could and studied the paper.  
  
"Wadda's it say? C'mon, Fred, Wadda's it say?" George asked, pulling on his robes.  
  
"Hang on, follow me," Fred whispered, pulling George out to the hall. "Look!" George glanced at the paper. "Alaherana," it said. Fred and George looked at each other, then raced down the hall as fast as they could to the hole. When they reached it, they realized that the hole wasn't there!  
  
"Of course! Could we have BEEN more stupid?" George hit himself on the head. "We don't know how to get in!" Fred looked at the door.  
  
"Open Sesame." He muttered under his breath, disgusted at himself for not asking how to open the door. SWOOSH! Fred and George snapped their heads up. The wall had fallen back into itself, exposing the hole! "Open Sesame? That's the password?!" he hit himself on the head again. Then, he grabbed George's hand and pulled him into the room. They got to the wall, traced the keyhole shape, and advanced to the door.  
  
They gripped each other's hands, pulled out their wands, and aimed at the door. "Anahanera!" They shouted, waving their wands. The door emitted sparks, and their wands turned into rubber chickens. George shook the chicken until it turned back, and looked at Fred. "Maybe we should…"  
  
"Yeah, we should." Fred replied. HE pulled out the sheet. "AL-A-HER- AN-A." HE read slowly. Then he pointed his wand to the door and repeated himself. "ALAHERANA!" he shouted at the door. It went up into the wall, and the Slytherin's room was exposed. 


	5. The Room

THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO WROTE A REVIEW!!!!! I WILL KEEP WRITING, THANKYOU FOR TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
Looking around carefully, the boys walked with their wands out. "IT looks like no one's here. They are probably all eating breakfast. Hey, we can wreak havoc on an empty bedroom, can't we?" The boys grinned, and started waving their wands frantically around the room. Soon it was in utter pandemonium. George had done a flip with his wand and now Draco's bed was upside down on the ceiling. The trunks had blown open after Fred had called out the name of his rat back home while jumping. Clothing and possessions were hanging everywhere, and Goyle's pillow had been shredded, revealing a pair of pajamas. Examining them a little closer, George could make out…  
  
"Care Bears!" Fred shrieked. "Goyle wears Care Bear pajamas!" He fell over onto his back laughing. George dropped them and slowly turned a nasty shade of green.  
  
"Eeew! Goyle's Care Bear pajamas!" he cried, shaking his hand. Fred snatched the P.J.'s off the floor and shoved them in a bag he had conjured.  
  
"We can make a lot of money off these!" he said, waving the bag in front of George, who was trying not to upchuck.  
  
"How?" gagged George.  
  
"Blackmail." Fred said, grinning. Just then, voices came from the door, and Fred and George ducked out through the door and conjured up a shield, so that the door looked just like the wall, and they could see the Slytherin's expressions.  
  
"Did you see her-"  
  
"Shhh! IF anyone hears you talking about her, they're going to get suspicious!"  
  
"Yes, but they need to be suspicious about someone besides you! Then they won't suspect you!"  
  
"True, okay. You can talk about Pansy, but don't go over."  
  
Fred looked at George. IT was a girl's voice and they recognized Malfoy's. Who was the girl? It sounded suspiciously like-  
  
Malfoy walked into the room, leading Hermoine. 


	6. The Switch

Soooooo……………  
  
"Hermoine? Ron's Hermoine? What the hell is she doing here?" Fred whispered to George taking in the scene.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" George silenced his twin and focused on the couple.  
  
"Well? Is everything set?" Malfoy asked, pacing in front of Hermoine, obviously ignoring the mess.  
  
"Do I look right?" Malfoy nodded. "Than what wouldn't be set?"  
  
Malfoy thought about it for a minute. "How long did you study the tapes? And the diary? You know it took Crabbe a hell of a long time to get those for you, and I'm sure he wouldn't app-"  
  
"It's taken care of, Draco." Heromoine's facial reactions and voice were completely set, and stilled any voice of protest. She was showing absolutely no emotion. Fred looked at George, and started to open his mouth, but George silenced him with a well aimed punch and continued looking on. Fred rubbed his sore jaw carefully, then whipped his own fist out and hooked George in the cheek. The two boys fell to the floor, squealing and hitting, legs and arms flying everywhere. George looked up just in time to see Draco start to walk over to investigate the sounds. Grabbing Fred by the ear, he pulled him over to the wall that led to the passageway, whipped out the paper, and said the password. The wall disappeared, and George pulled Fred through. When he pulled the paper back out to shut the door though, the door wasn't there. It had completely vanished! Fred attempted to block the doorway, but he found that where the whole was, a… well, some kind of…  
  
"George? What the heck is blocking the doorway?" Fred asked pushing against the hole, but it wouldn't budge. He leaned against it, and nothing happened. Noticing his brother's failing attempts to get through what seemed to be air, George started laughing. He kept on laughing until he tried to walk through the hole.  
  
"Owww!" he shrieked, clutching his nose and rocking back and forth. "What the !&^#! That #^%$ little $#^%! I'm gonna $^$*)!" HE started to kick the barrier as hard as he could, until he heard a crack and dropped. "My foot! My #&^$^( foot!" HE cried. Fred looked over at him and started to giggle. HE forgot all about the hole, he focused on his pained brother.  
  
Neither of them noticed Malfoy begin to creep over to the glass and stare at them, a twisted expression on his face. HE knocked on the barrier to get their attention, and they both stopped and stared at him. He walked over to the opposite dorm room wall, traced a snake on it, and gave it a push. It slid open, and the dorm room of Fred, George, Blarney Mather, and Ben Sweedmen was revealed. Fred and George started clawing at the barrier, trying to get through, but the hole was well sealed. They stared on in horror as Malfoy ransacked their rooms, but absolutely lost it when he found their secret candy stash. He began to shred their Peppermint Strips, break their Ton Tongue Toffees, and crush their Canary Creams. The only thing that stopped them from killing each other to vent their rage was a hand on their shoulders. Turning, they saw Hermoine and Ron, each with one hand on a twin, the other still entwined with it's mate. Hermoine stepped up to the glass, just as the Hermoine in Draco's dorm approached her side of the glass. They stared at eachother a moment, and the they both let out a blood-curdling scream and grabbed into the mirror for the other. Their hands went through, and they pulled eachother to the opposite side of the wall. Soon, Hermoine was with Malfoy in the dorm room, and Draco's Hermoine was glaring at the Weasley boys with a look of death. 


	7. The Barrier

Hint- bold Hermoine is Draco's Hermoine  
  
"What are you staring at, you red-headed pigs?" Hermoine snapped. She shoved the twins aside and threw Ron against the wall. Then she stomped out of the room and into Hogwarts. Hermoine looked in with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"What was that?" George mumbled as he got up, dusting himself off. "Hermoine, are you all right?"  
  
"George, I have to tell you something. I wasn't completely honest with you. This isn't really the Slytherin dorm room. I just said that so that you'd hook me up with Ron. IT's-"  
  
"Of course it is, Hermoine. I mean, look at Draco! HE's doing everything that Draco does…" His voice faded off as Hermoine went over to Draco and hit him over the head. Draco fell to the ground, then disappeared with a POP! Hermoine shut the door, then walked back to the hole.  
  
"What Is it, if it's not the dorm room?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well," Hermoine thought about it for a moment. "It's kind of a virtual reality room, in muggle language, that is. I guess for wizards, it's a wish room." They all nodded at that. Everyone knew what a wishroom was, with it's places and ideas, always giving you what you wanted. They'd never been in one that they'd known about, but it was everyone's dream.  
  
"How come it closed up?" they asked, knocking on the barrier again.  
  
"I made it a rule when I created this place that-"  
  
"You created this place?" Fred asked in astonishment. Ron just looked proud.  
  
"Yes… So anyway, I made it a rule that only two people of the same likeness could decide the fate of the hole, together. George, both you and Fred wanted to escape Draco, and subconsciencely wished the door closed. I wanted to see the other Hermoine, and I guess she wanted to get through, so we switched. But-"  
  
Just as she said but, Hermoine into the room with a wand. "Bye bye!" She waved to Fred and George, and with a well aimed spell turned both of them into siamese kittens.  
  
"Meow." Fred said, walking over to George.  
  
"Meow." George said, walking over to Fred.  
  
"MEOW!" They both screamed, as they saw eachother and ran away yelping and hissing and spitting.  
  
Ron stifled a laugh and ducked as a curse was shot at him. The curse missed him, and hit the barrier, which began to shimmer and shake. Grabbing the chance, he leaped through the barrier and landed in the other side, where he saw Hermoine start to put away her wand. "What the heck?" he asked.  
  
"We both shot the same spell at the barrier." Was all she would say. 


	8. The Wish Room

Slowly Ron stood up, and shook his head. His Hermoine was standing beside him, trying to help him. The Other Hermoine was gone. Shaking his head, he looked to Hermoine for support. She shook her head sadly. "The Other Hermoine is gone." She said stiffly. "Then where are we?" Ron asked, glancing around at the unfamiliar scenery. It wasn't a dorm room, and it certainly wasn't the whole in the wall. It was all black. No floors, no walls, no ceilings. Like under a blanket, or on a sheet of paper. Hermoine looked around as well, and turned back to Ron. "I'm. er. actually, I'm not sure!" she adjusted the reading glasses she'd had on and looked around again. Then she gasped. "What? What's wrong? Hermoine, what the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded, fully standing up and wincing as he put his weight on his left foot. "The Wish Room. it's countered. oh shit." Now it was Ron's turn to gasp. Hermoine did NOT swear! Ever! This was bad. "Hermoine, what's up? Hunny, calm down. Hermoine. What's so bad?" He favored his left foot and leaned on her for support. She grimaced. "We're stuck. the wish room has reversed and the other Hermoine is in control. this is what she wants. and all because of that stupid likeness!" she burst out, sighing deeply when she was done. Ron looked at her. "What likeness? And what's the other Hermoine. who is the other Hermoine?" Ron asked, now sitting due to the pain in his foot. "What was more accurate. She's a temporary double of me, created for the sole purpose of using this room. and now she has control. And her life span is only another 47 hours and 23 minutes and 2 seconds. Unless someone stops her and gets us out we're dead meat." "And.?" Ron asked, slowly losing feeling in the leg. "And even I don't know where she is. and she will take my place in life for the next two days so no one will notcie I'm missing.. And I'm sure she has some ingenius plan for you. in short, we're dead." Ron had not listened to this last passage of explanation, he was too busy watching around him. The black was dissapearing. "Um, Hermoine? Look." 


	9. Ron's Dilemma

Hermoine looked up around her as the black drained away. Ron forgot his aching ankle and pulled himself back up. Subconsciously; Hermoine ducked under Ron and huddled beneath his arm. Ron gave her a hug and then stumbled.  
  
For a moment Hermoine wrenched her gaze from the changing atmosphere and bent down beside Ron. When she saw what was wrong with his leg she reached into her robes for her wand. Moving her fingers around the pocket; she began to get nervous. What if she couldn't find the wand? What if they were both gone? Suddenly her hand brushed by a long hard object. Pulling it out; she began to mouth the first part of the restoring spell when she happened to glance at her wand. It wasn't her wand, it was a stick! Hermoine began to throw it away when it began to wriggle and change color... A snake!  
  
She screamed and threw it aside. Then she reached out to touch Ron. His hands were clammy; and he was sweating. Hermoine; her parents being doctors; knew the severity of the leg. And this was definetely a break. Just as she was about to do something about it Ron started to scream.  
  
She wrenched her hand away from his foot; but it wasn't her fault he was screaming. HE was staring straight up into the sky; if you could call it that. Hermoine looked up and didn't see a thing; but she knew he had to be seeing something because he still hadn't stopped screaming.  
  
Then he began to moan and when Hermoine looked at the ground; he was floating! She reached out to pull him down to her but he just screamed even more so she snapped her hands back. He stopped moaning after he was 10 feet in the air; and stopped movement at 20. When he reached 40 feet; Hermoine started to scream his name, and he began to fall. 


End file.
